JayEL: The Brother Of Superman
by jay-el757
Summary: Jor-El discovered a disaster that will kill Superman. To save his boy, Jor-El creates a clone of his beloved son that has one major upper hand.... Invulnerability to Kryptonite! Very Mild T Rating
1. Chapter 1: Earth 28

**CHAPTER ONE: EARTH #28**

During "The Crisis on Infinite Earths" – at a period when no superhero was only concerned with earth- a large meteorite, about the size of California was steadily drifting through space, quite close to the earth. Although it was clearly detectable by NASA satellites, it went practically unnoticed because of a global panic.

Out of the 94 total universes there are 15 that were never explored. One of said universes is Earth 28 (also known as "Fast Earth"), a universe that is identical in almost every way to Earth One, except for the way time flows. On "Fast Earth, the orbit of earth and all other planets is slightly faster, causing the whole universe to slowly advance 20 years into the future, and would've advanced further had the universe not been destroyed in 1986.

The meteorite was no less than 300 miles away, and was getting closer by the second. As it moved through space it barely missed the earth, but the planet's gravity caused the meteor to change course and make a steady curve around the earth. As it was passing, the sudden sweep around the earth caused a sort of air-friction-earthquake right over the North Pole, and it started almost exactly where the "Fortress of Solitude" is.

Because of earth's gravity, it would continue to orbit around earth. So while the meteor was getting close to the earth for the first time on Earth One, that same meteor was closely circling for the third time 20 years later, and scientists (After a few years of analysis) found that the meteor would impact our planet causing a seismic tremor throughout half of the earth and could kill millions. As the meteor gained closer and closer to the earth, Superman flew up to greet it. Little did he know that the meteor was a final remnant of the explosion of krypton, causing it to become kryptonite. So even though Superman flew with great force, the kryptonite radiation affected him before he was even out of the earth's atmosphere. The meteor then, without anything stopping it, crashed into the earth. An earthquake was even caused in almost the exact point as it was on Earth One (the "Fortress"). The earthquakes between both points in both universes caused a brief connection between the two Fortress', causing Jor-El (Whose life force was in the Fortress) of Earth One to automatically download all the knowledge from the Jor-El of Fast Earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Bio Blueprints

**CHAPTER TWO: BIO-BLUEPRINTS**

After the earthquake of Earth One was over Jor-El was able to process all the knowledge he obtained from "Fast Earth". He then realized that in 20 years earth would reach its doom, and the meteor had to be destroyed as soon as possible. However, it would be next to impossible to be destroyed, for any missile would simply break it into more pieces and bring an earlier destruction with a higher mortality rate. He discovered that the meteor itself was a final remnant of krypton, which was radiated to the extent that even his son could not destroy it. So since Jor-El's son was in another universe (Earth Two), Jor-El decided to keep it a secret from his son for as long as possible, for even though Kal-El would know of his own death, he would surely still attempt to save the earth. Jor-El knew he had to keep his son safe.

Soon after exploring all of the knowledge Jor-El had downloaded from his future counterpart, he came across a program that not everyone had yet -the internet. The internet program had also stabilized a steady connection to Fast Earth's databases, which included access to most of the information we have today. So he decided to try to find a way to clone his son without Kal-El knowing of it. Through rigorous searches he found a file from Luthor Corp entitled "Project: Superman", which he was able to hack into effortlessly. The file was a type of journal of several failed and one successful attempt to create a clone of his son, the successful clone being called "Superboy".

By carefully studying the Luthor Corp file and other information about the art of cloning, Jor-El was able to transfer a combination of his own life force and a type of expandable life-matter (From Krypton), into a crystal from inside the fortress. There were a few problems however, one was that Jor-El had no actual kryptonian DNA to put in the crystal; the other was that he needed red solar energy to start the growth of the crystal's cellular structure. First he had to get positive DNA, and to do that he made an extremely hard decision, he had to send someone into the Phantom Zone (A kryptonian version of Alcatraz) and extract the DNA of Zod, one of both he and his son's worst enemies. Jor-El secretly enlisted the aid of his niece, Kara Zor-El (A.K.A. Supergirl). After hearing word of Jor-El's needs, she flew to the fortress as soon as she could.

"I am here Jor-El," said Kara, "what do you want from me?"

"I need your help Kara." Jor-El replied, "A great tragedy is coming that will kill my son, and many of the people of earth."

"If your son is in danger, let me fight with him!" She shouted, trying to prove to Jor-El that she was just as strong as her cousin. "Together Kal-El and I can withstand any enemy!"

"I did not bring you here to tell me of your strength." Jor-El said, being firm while remaining calm. "I know that you and my son are mighty protectors of the earth, but this threat is not something you can fight. It is a large piece of radiated-kryptonian land, something that neither you nor my son can defeat. I have called you here because you are not as emotionally attached to the earth as Kal-El is, you will not act as impulsively for their safety."

"If that is the case, then I will do as you ask." Kara said, giving in to her uncle's side of the argument.

"Thank you Kara." Jor-El said. "Your obedience means much to me. But I must tell you this is a dangerous journey; I will have to send you to the Phantom Zone."

"Why?"

"I am trying to clone Kal-El into a being that will have all of the genetic traits of a member of the El family, while at the same time making the boy immune to the substance you call, "Kryptonite."

"But why must I go to the Phantom Zone?" Kara asked, slightly upset that Jor-El did not wish to clone her, she had always wanted a sister.

"This has been a painful decision, but the only DNA that will fit my genetic model is that of Zod."

"Zod?!" Kara exclaimed. "I will have to face Zod?!" Kara said, although she had never met him, she was afraid of what may happen to her

"Do not fear, Kara" Jor-El said, although he himself was not afraid of Zod, he knew of the fear he struck into others. "Zod will be powerless in the Phantom Zone."

"But won't I be powerless also?"

"Not quite," He replied, "During my days on Krypton, I invented a device that could harness the power of the yellow sun, and transfer it into any kryptonian being, giving them the same abilities one of us would have on earth, I called it the Solar Energy Capturer." You could practically hear the pride in his voice. "But I never used it because it actually has to get its power from yellow solar energy, something Krypton lacked. You can find this device along with others you will need down in the basement of this fortress." He said, and shortly after clearing up a few technicalities with her mission Kara was prepared to leave to the Phantom Zone. Jor-El then opened up the portal and she was pulled into the Kryptonian prison that is, the Phantom Zone.


	3. Chapter 3: Zod Was Here

**CHAPTER THREE: ZOD WAS HERE**

When Kara arrived, the quick ejection of herself into the Phantom Zone surprised her and caused he to trip and hit her head on a rock. She didn't awake until after she had been in the phantom zone for nearly three hours. She awoke to see the dreary sight of the Phantom Zone, nothing but snowy whites and rocky grays as far as the eye could see which wasn't very far anyway. She got up off the ground and began to walk, something that she still had not gotten used to doing since she came to earth. The walk lasted hours, Kara began to think how Zod could be in an infinite number of places, and how she could be here for years, and how her cousin Kal-El would surely notice her absence and find out Jor-El's plans.

"Ow!"

All of her thoughts stopped in a single moment, one were she paid no attention to her footing and tripped over a large boulder, and hit her already throbbing head on the ground. "I really need to watch my footing more." She said as she looked over to see what had caused her fall. She saw something etched into the rock, something in kryptonian, "A clue perhaps?"

She crawled closer to the rock and brushed the caked snow from inside the etching, and saw what had been carefully carved into the stone, a sort of autograph to the general of evil, an insignia that said, "ZOD WAS HERE". After looking at the signature and thinking of what to do next, she decided that it was time to use the Solar Energy Capturer to continue tracking Zod with her abilities. She pulled out the device from a backpack (which carried other needed items) and attached it to her neck, thus immediately activating the device. She suddenly felt her body regaining strength; she then knew the device was working. To track Zod, Kara used her X-ray vision to see where his feet had made compacted prints in the snow, under a layer of loose snow. After seeing sets of not two but three footprints, she decided that the air would get her to Zod much faster than on the land, so off she flew. Since she went several times faster in the air than she did on foot, she caught up to Zod in minutes.

After quickly disabling Zod's companions, Ursa and Non, she was able to look face to face with Zod fearlessly.

"What is it you want from me, Daughter of Zor-El?" Zod said, showing no fear against the power-filled Kryptonian.

"First of all, it's Kara. Secondly, just need a bit of your time Zod." She then took a knife from her backpack and began to slowly slit Zod's hand. Zod tried to pull his hand away but her strength greatly outnumbered his own.

"This must be one of Jor-El's toys, I can practically smell the yellow sun on you."

"Yes, you have Jor-El to thank for that." said Kara, pleased with the fact that Zod was in pain.

After she was done with the knife, she pulled out the crystal and smeared the blood of Zod around it. The once clear crystal then began to glow and faded to a dark red color, similar to that of Zod's blood. After the blood soaked into the crystal thoroughly, Kara placed everything except the Solar Energy Capturer into the backpack, and began to depart from Zod's presence.

"There is nothing you can do to save the earth Kara! When I escape, it will be you, and your planet's doom!" Said Zod as Kara flew of to the Phantom Zone's exit.

After Kara had been flying and searching for about an hour, she noticed that she had to focus a lot harder to maintain the same flying speed and altitude, and she knew that this meant that the Solar Energy Capturer was beginning to lose power. Jor-El had told her to use it wisely, but she figured that if she flew fast enough she could out-fly the constant dying of the energy; she did _not_ know that the faster she flew the more energy she used.

She decided to stay on the ground for the remainder of her journey, and see if running would use less energy. But as time went by, she began to run slower and slower, and eventually the power completely shut off. She was disappointed with herself and wished she would have used her powers wisely. After walking for what seemed like forever, she found the exit.

The Phantom Zone was made to be impossible to escape from, but since Jor-El founded the Zone, a special escape was made for any members of the El family that may have been sent there. The exit was a tall crystal-made building, similar to the fortress of solitude, with the symbol of the house of El on it; there was also a small control panel made for opening the portal. Kara was exhausted, but was glad to see that her journey in the sunless land was almost over. After she got close enough to the control panel, she slit her hand with the knife, for the blood of an El had to be placed on the Control panel for it to work. As soon as she placed the blood on the panel, a portal opened up with a bright blue streak, welcoming her back to her home. As she stepped through the portal almost completely out of energy, she suddenly felt the regaining of her strength, along with the warmth of the Sun. She thought she felt something touch her before the portal closed, but she figured it was just the sudden change in temperature. Kara was flung out of the portal, this time prepared, onto a random point on the earth, a feature that was in the portal's programming.

She was quickly up in the air, basking in the yellow sun, and moments after she was off to the fortress to return the crystal to her uncle.

When she got to the fortress, Jor-El was awaiting her return.

"Thank you for what you have done, I am very grateful. Your generosity, kindness, and bravery remind me much of your aunt."

Kara smiled, although Jor-El's wife Lara was not her mother, Kara had always looked up to her almost like Lara was.

"No thanks necessary." She said, even though she did enjoy Jor-El telling her that she did a good job. "I was just doing it to protect Kal-El."

"Even so, your good deeds will not go unnoticed."

Kara smiled again, she enjoyed being appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: The Help Of A Martian

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE HELP OF A MARTIAN**

After a short debriefing, Kara placed the glowing red crystal on a table, said goodbye, and then flew off on her next adventure. Jor-El now had one objective left, he needed the light of a red sun to supercharge the crystal and morph it into a living being. To do this task he contacted a Martian named J'onn Jon'zz, who had been a partner of his while on krypton, and also a friend of Kal-El's.

Jon was a Martian, and the last survivor of a battle that happened on mars many centuries ago. Contacting him was roughly easy, with J'onn being a telepath; it took less than a day. Jor-El told J'onn to come to the fortress because he needed his help, and J'onn quickly obliged. As soon as J'onn arrived he was told of what he had to do.

"A great danger is coming J'onn, and we may need someone stronger than even Kal-El, my son." Said Jor-El, in a calm way but at the same time you could feel the panic in his voice

"If this threat is true, than I will do what I can to save both your son and the Earth, my friend."

"Thank you J'onn, now is it true that you have a sunlight transducer on your home planet?"

"Yes, I do. Deep beneath the crust of Mars, in my laboratory, what might you need it for?"

"I am creating a new being J'onn, and only he will be able to stop the earth's destruction."

"Being?"

"A kryptonian, according to my research, I can use this crystal to manifest a stable child, similar to Kal-El." Jor-El said as he illuminated the table on which lye the crystal.

"Won't this child need direction?"

"Yes he will, I must ask a small burden of you, I need you to raise this child in your laboratory until it is time to save the earth."

"Me?!" J'onn said. He was surprised that Jor-El chose him to raise the boy; he had not been responsible for a child since he had his own. "Why can't you're son raise the boy?" J'onn asked.

"For many reasons, one of which is that Kal-El has more responsibility than nearly anyone else on earth, another is that if Kal-El knew of this danger to the earth, he would surely try to stop it and probably kill himself."

"But why me Jor-El? I don't know if I _can_ raise a child, much less a yellow-sun-energized kryptonian!"

"As long as you keep him inside he will not become exposed to the yellow sun, thus he will not have his abilities. J'onn, my friend, I would not ask this of you unless it was completely necessary."

J'onn stopped to think about it, he knew that if Kal-El died, the earth would be devastated, criminals would be courageous again, people would be afraid to go out after dark, and everyone on earth would be-

"I will gladly help, Jor-El." He said, he did not mean to speak, but it seemed his heart over-thought his mind. It was the right thing to do and J'onn knew it.

After Jor-El gave J'onn a few guidelines on what to say and what to teach to this boy, J'onn quickly took the crystal and flew to his home base on mars to begin the metamorphosis.

When he got to mars he dove into a crater which led to a secret home and laboratory that he used from time to time, the lab was made of a Martian metal called "Marsiton", and was un-detectable by human scanners, it had a dark red hue, and would pulsate and moan occasionally.

After finding all the equipment J'onn needed, he placed the crystal inside a glass sphere, covered in sensors and lights, and began to type in commands for the machine on a panel. The machine began to shake and buzz with life, and a red glow filled the inside of the sphere, morphing the crystal into a shivery glowing mass. The crystal spun around faster every second, and began to glow brighter than even J'onn's Martian eyes could handle, so he turned away. Moments later, J'onn heard a loud crash, and the crystal was gone, in it's place was a child, maybe at the age of 4, looking curiously at the walls that surrounded him. J'onn picked up the boy, amazed at the product of that crystal.


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny Calls

**CHAPTER FIVE: DESTINY CALLS**

Over the next 15 years, J'onn taught the boy of his destiny, and what he was here for. J'onn was even able to sneak some of the educative crystals from the fortress up to mars, were he would allow the newest member of the El family to learn more about his family, krypton, and earth. The most interesting subject of all was the question about the boy's relationship to Jor-El, Kal-El, and Kara. J'onn and the boy both came to the conclusion that Jor-El was his father, because of the difference in age, and Kal-El was his brother, Kara would then obviously be his cousin. Although J'onn did not want the boy to become "big-headed", he told the boy that he was earth's only hope, for his brother couldn't stop the meteor that was made from kryptonite. Because of how Jor-El genetically altered the DNA of Zod, the boy was invulnerable to even kryptonite.

The boy was taught just like a normal teenager on earth, he had standard knowledge of math, science, literature, and most basic subjects. Even though the boy didn't really like any of his schooling, he did enjoy when J'onn had the time to go over his studies with him.

J'onn enjoyed being with the boy, even though J'onn had many obligations on earth. The relationship between the two was much like that of Jonathan Kent and Kal-El, J'onn was very wise and the boy was quick to listen to his adoptive father's wisdom. The boy's favorite thing to do was hear about J'onn's times on mars, the time when there was an entire civilization. J'onn tried not to talk about it too much, for Jor-El had asked J'onn not to.

The time was approaching for the boy to be released and sent to earth, J'onn had thought about it for the past several months, and had not expected such a strong connection with this child. But J'onn knew it would get here eventually, so he decided to give the boy something that he knew he would enjoy, Martian technology.

"Happy birthday junior!" J'onn said, using the nickname he has given the boy long ago.

"Seriously Uncle J'onn, you're going to have to stop calling me "Junior" one of these days." Said the now 19-year-old boy. "It's beginning to insult my manhood."

"Your manhood huh? Last time I checked, 'men' had actual names." J'onn laughed as Junior laughed along with him.

"So today's the big day I guess?" Said junior, after getting all the laughing out of his system.

"It would appear so. Scientists down at earth say that the meteor is getting closer, and your brother can't ignore it for longer."

"Right, I am real excited to meet him." Junior said as J'onn paused in the realization that this was the day Junior was leaving. "But back to the important stuff, what did you get me?"

Even though J'onn was gone most of the time, he always made a mental note to be there on Junior's birthday. Most of the time J'onn brought some sort of trinket from earth, once he even grabbed a Superman suit which J'onn modified to fit Junior's taste, something Junior wore all the time, even right now. But today might be the last birthday the J'onn would spend with Junior, so J'onn decided to pull out all the stops.

"Come with me." J'onn said, almost not being able to hide his own excitement for what he was about to unveil.

J'onn brought Junior down a long hallway, and soon got to a final door.

"I don't remember going in this door before Uncle J'onn." Said Junior curiously.

"I know, go ahead open it." J'onn smiled as he spoke.

Junior knew that the entire Matian civilization had all lived under the first layer of Mars, but Mars was a big planet, and Junior had always thought that the Martians just flew to get from point A to point B. But that was not the case at all. Junior's eyes began to glow as he saw what was behind the door, a big glass window that showed the transportation system of Mars on the other side. There were little bubbles; each looked to be different stations, stores and things like that. There were also three different tubes, each in the ground of this first station. J'onn explained that they each went to a different area of Mars.

"Hop into the one in the middle." J'onn said.

Junior immediately jumped into the tube, and could feel the suction pulling him to his next destination. When he came out of the other side of the tube he gazed in awe at what lye in front of him. It was a large room, filled with things Junior had owned in the past, clothes, his education crystals, everything.

"I brought them here last night while you were asleep." J'onn said as he came out of the tube, unnoticed by the fascinated Junior.

"Thanks!" Junior said, hugging his adoptive uncle.

"Your welcome," He replied. "I thought that perhaps after your hero duties were over on earth, you could spend your spare time up here, and hang out with me."

"That'd be awesome Uncle J'onn!"

"Yeah, and you could even…" Jo'nn was interrupted by his watch.

"Well it looks like the time has come for me to show my stuff huh?" Said Junior, slightly disappointed that he didn't get to enjoy his gift immediately.

"Yes, you better get going, come this way."

J'onn led Junior to a room with a tube that pointed upward towards the outer crust Mars.

"You can use this to go topside."

Junior looked confused, "You're not coming?"

"No, I have things to do here, like finishing moving your things over here. I may join you later."

"Okay, cool. But what if I can't figure out how to fly? You told me that even Kal-El didn't get it until adulthood."

"Don't worry, the sun is strong out there, I'm sure you'll get it."

"Okay, well see you later Uncle J'onn." Said Junior as he made his way into the tube.

"Bye Junior"

With that last word the tube brought Junior to the top of Mars to experience the Sun's power for the very first time.


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers

**CHAPTER SIX: BROTHERS**

Superman had been informed of the meteor, and though he was not one to put things off, he did have other responsibilities. But once he heard how close the meteor actually was, he had gone off to try and destroy the meteor.

After his takeoff from the ground Superman was steadily getting closer and closer, he felt very confident on his saving of earth. But before he even got close to the meteor, he felt a piercing pain all over his body, both mentally and physically, including the immediate loss of all his powers. Superman began a slow fall towards the earth, followed by the huge meteor closing in on metropolis.

Junior felt better than he ever had before when he was in range of the sun, he was also soon filled with incredible strength. The sudden absorption of all this power caused him to momentarily pass out, but he was back on his feet almost before he even hit the ground. Feeling the curious lightening of weight, Junior quickly sped into space.

Meanwhile, Superman had hit the surface of earth, and weakly watched as the meteor got closer and closer to everyone around him. But then, just as the meteor was only a few hundred feet away, a speeding green and yellow blur began to swerve and spin towards the meteor, and right before Superman's eyes, the blur got right up in front of the meteor, awaiting their collision

"Here I am destiny, are you ready for me?" Said Junior as a smile was made on his face.

He then began to slowly push the meteor away from the earth, and Superman was slowly able to regain his strength. Everyone around began to cheer, and the green blur flew right in front of Superman, standing in the classic Superman pose, symbolizing his heroism. When Superman got up, he realized that the two heroes were almost identical; the only difference was the suit the other man wore. Supermen looked in shock at his counterpart, slightly wondering what the purpose of this doppelganger was.

"Don't be afraid of me Kal-El, I am on your side, and we come from the same father, Jor-El." Junior said confidently

"Jor-El? How could my father have another son?" Superman said in confusion.

"He cloned me, in an effort to save this planet, I figured I may as well call him my father, considering the 50-year age difference."

"But how is this possible?"

"Why worry about how I was made, we can deal with that later. Come with me and we can talk." Said Junior as he slowly hovered off the ground.

"So… What's your name?" Superman said as he flew along side of junior.

"Well, I don't really have a name. My uncle J'onn always calls me Junior."

"Wait a second, J'onn Jon'zz?" Superman exclaimed.

"Yeah, he raised me on Mars. I guess he's not really my uncle but we're really close."

"Wow, so you're my brother I guess."

"Yep! You and me Kal-El."

"Right we have to get this straight up front, please don't call me Kal-El. When I'm in my suit, you can call me Superman, but when I'm not, I go by Clark, Clark Kent."

"Okay, I can do that _Clark_." Junior said while laughing.

"So," Clark laughed, "We can't just go around calling you Junior can we?"

"You can call me Jay I guess"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of…. Jay-El."


End file.
